His feelings, her feelings
by Akina Tsukana
Summary: They only intended to keep it a secret for a little while. one-shot


**Fandom**: Ouran High School Host Club

**Title**: His feelings. Her feelings

**Pairing**: Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru

**Type**: One-shot / Romance / AU

**Summary**: They only intended to keep it a secret for a little while.

* * *

Love, what was it anyway? Was it suppose to make a person feel the pain that Hikaru was experiencing right now at this very moment? His heart throbbed painfully as his golden orbs eyed the object of his affection across the room on the arm of his younger twin brother. She looked so beautiful in one of his mother's original evening gowns. The white silk dress fit her like a glove as it showed off all her womanly curves in the right areas. He also couldn't help but to notice that it brought out the color of her eyes.

He continued to stare at her as he dranked in her appearance. She had changed alot in the past year that he had not seen her. She had grown taller, her body had matured and she had let her hair grow out to her shoulders.

With that he had to assume that the gig was up and everyone at Ouran now knew she was a woman, _a very beautiful woman_, he added silently.

He let out a soft sigh as he tried to tear his eyes away from the seventeen year old beauty. But he could not control his actions because he truly loved Haruhi Fujioka every since he was a freshman, but so had Kaoru.

Instead of telling her his feelings he had decided to take a year long internship in Milan, Italy to get ready to take over his mother's company and to get her out of his mind. He couldn't love the same woman his brother loved. Only god knows that hurting Kaoru was something he never wanted to do. But then one day, roughly around a month after he had left Japan he received a letter from her. It was only a friendly letter asking how he was and in crypted ways saying that she missed him. He had written her back in the same friendly manner but with each letter more of his feelings came out and he eventually confessed his love for her and explained it was one of the reasons for leaving Japan. He had asked a very important question in his letter, and he was here at his birthday party ready to receive his answer, no matter what it was.

* * *

Her chocolate colored orbs wondered over to where he was standing. Hikaru had grown so much since he had left a little over a year ago. Her heart fluttered as she continued to steal gazes at the older twin. His hair was slicked back and he wore a white armani suit. Funny considering that his mother had insisted she wear this white evening gown.

Did she…by chance have an idea?

Haruhi shook that notion off quickly considering if she did know that would mean that she knew she would be hurting Kaoru in the process.

Her lips curled into a smile as she watched Hikaru mingle with the party guest. She knew, that he knew she was aware of his prescence, funny because he and Kaoru use to be that way. However as she looked up at her boyfriend's face he wasn't aware that his twin brother had arrived yet and it was weird that no one had told him.

She wanted to go over and talk to him, touch him and dare she even think about it, but kiss him. But she knew she couldn't and probably never be able to. But it was odd that it took his internship to bring them together. In those letters she had told him about her deepest secrets and desires and he had told her about his too. They had become so close in those letters and now there he was across the room but she could not go to him or appear too eager, if she did… Kaoru would notice.

When Hikaru had written that last letter Haruhi knew she couldn't betray Kaoru. So she had decided to stay devoted to him no matter how she felt for Hikaru. She tore her eyes from Hikaru and looked back up at the man she had chosen. He had the same face, voice and body structure. And even though she would never tell a soul there had been times when she had tried to pretend that Kaoru was Hikaru. But she couldn't, they were exactly the same, but at the same time extremely different.

Her gaze wondered back over to the twin her heart had decided on and in that instant he looked over at her. Their eyes locked in an intimate gaze that took Haruhi's breath away. She had fallen for him so deeply.

_"You look beautiful." _

Is what Hikaru mouthed to her as he smiled slightly. She blushed at the compliment and mouthed thank you to him.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, and looking at him only bought back the words in that letter that had jumped out at her with passion and persistance.

_"We could be together secretly."_

He had suggested in the letter as he possibly guessed how she would react when he suggested they get together when he got back. To Haruhi it was suprising because Hikaru didn't like to share, but he loved her enough to share her temporary. Because in her heart she knew that sharing her wouldn't be a permanent thing.

_"If you give me anything for my birthday, the answer yes would be the perfect gift."_

Haruhi bit her lower lip as she continued to think about that letter. Saying yes to him would also mean hurting Kaoru. While she didn't love him she didn't want to hurt him. She sighed as she thought about her feelings, saying that she didn't love Kaoru felt wrong, it was mostly because she did still love him but she was just in love with Hikaru.

_"He never has to know…well… at least for now."_

What happened after the "for now" is what bothered her. She could only imagine how he would feel. It had taken Kaoru a lot of courage to even confess and Haruhi had accepted because she did like how she felt around Kaoru. She enjoyed being around him and some of the best relationships came out of sincere friendships but obviously love could sprout out of this on her end.

Haruhi looked back over at Hikaru who was now talking to a family friend who had obviously came over to him to wish him a happy birthday. She observed him in his newfound confidence and networking skills. He stood there standing tall and proud, looking like a true heir to a fashion empire. It fit him perfectly just like Kaoru's future position fitted him like a glove as well. Each twin was taking over each of their parents companies. Hikaru his mother's company and Kaoru was taking over his father's computer company.

"I want to introduce you to my girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka." Kaoru said interrupting her thoughts. He squeezed her hand affectionately as he introduced her to his aunt and uncle. "She wants to become a prosecutor after she graduates from college."

"Oh is that so?" his aunt asked in fascination. "What made you decide on that career goal?"

"Well," Haruhi began as she squeeze Kaoru's hand back with just as much affection. "My mom _was _a prosecutor as well."

"Was?"

Haruhi smiled politely, "yes she died a long time ago."

"Oh my, I apologize for probing you have my condolences."

Haruhi smile and bowed politely, "thank you very much."

Haruhi sighed inwardly at the thought of her mother, it still hurt to speak about her.

"Haruhi," Kaoru whispered softly in her ear. "It's okay I'm with you." He said as he kissed her gently on the cheek.

Haruhi smiled at him as she felt a feeling of love building up inside her. Kaoru was so nice, he was always looking out for her and realized she was trouble before she even had to say anything. She was being selfish wanted Hikaru and that's why…

"When were you going to notice I was here," Hikaru said in mock anger to his twin brother Kaoru.

Kaoru let go of Haruhi's hand instantly and wrapped his older brother in a tight embrace, "Hikaru welcome back!"

Hikaru smiled and hugged his brother back, "It's good to be back." He replied as he looked over Kaoru's shoulder and motioned with his eyes and told Haruhi to go.

Haruhi knew that signal, they had discussed it in their letters. She nodded in understanding and excused herself to the ladies room. She quickly diverted her path when she was out of sight to Hikaru's room. After walking into his room and sitting on his couch a few minutes later Hikaru entered the room and from the look in his eyes he wanted an answer.

He shut the door behind him as he turned around and made eye contact with Haruhi. It was dark in the room because they dared not let anyone know that they were in there together. But even in the dark she could see him clearly and seeing the intensity in his eyes. He walked up to her silently and without hesitation-wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

She could smell his cologne, which wasn't strong at all and it relaxed her. They had never been like this before but for some reason it felt natural. Her recent feelings on whether she would stay devoted to Kaoru were quickly evaporating. This is what love was suppose to feel like.

"Your heart is beating fast," Hikaru whispered in her ear.

Haruhi shivered at the touch of his hot breath on her and pulled back a bit as she bought her hands up to his face and caressed it gently. He was so handsome, and very vulnerable right now. She wanted nothing more than to take him and protect him from all the nasty things that would come about if they got together.

"Hikaru…"

"I love you," He interrupted quickly, "Please say you'll be with me."

Haruhi was at a loss for words, she wanted to be one of those people who acted without caring about everyone else but she wasn't. She couldn't help but to think about Kaoru but…

"If we don't work out," He began with doubt in his eyes that, that would be the case. "He wouldn't have to know what occurred between…"

"No," Haruhi interrupted. She quickly saw the hurt in his eyes but she continued. "I'll tell him about us, I don't want us to be a secret."

Hikaru looked down at her, happiness was evident in his eyes but so was a hint of sadness. She knew that he didn't want to hurt his brother but life was too short to live with regrets.

He squeezed her gently as he leaned down and captured her lips in an intense kiss. Haruhi's heart beat raced more as she held him closely and returned the kiss was even more passion. She wanted this, this was what she had been looking for. This was the love that her father always told her about over the years. The love that over powers you and makes you want to look after that person, take care of that person, protect that person. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the bedroom door opening and when she did realize it was too late. Kaoru was standing there looking at the two of them horrified.

"Why," was the only words that came out of his mouth.

The End

_Author's Notes: My first story in over a year! I randomly thought about this and to be honest I wanted to make this into a full story. To be honest there's so much more I can do with this there is a possibility that I will end up doing that. It felt good to write a fanfiction again. I hope everyone enjoyed it._

Also there may be some mistakes, I apologize (that's why i pulled the story the first time to skim over it). I skimmed I didn't read thoroughly so if there are other mistakes I apologize, I have no beta reader.


End file.
